She's Shyness, He's Confidence
by R5AAFan
Summary: She has always been the shy one. The one no one noticed. The one who panicked when she made eye contact with a stranger. He has always been the confident one. The one who talked to someone like he has known them for years, when he just met them. But can shyness and confidence be together, or are they meant to be appart? *I don't own Austin & Ally* The characters are a bit ooc.
1. Ally

**Hey, this is my first story and I'm new to this stuff. Please don't hate.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God.

Those the three words that came to my mind when I saw the school. Marino high **(1)**is the school's name. My new school. Seriously, how can a school be so big? This one is twice as big as my old one! I just hope people here are nice enough. Back home (well, not anymore, since I moved, but you get the point), people were rude and heartless. I've been one of the lucky ones who didn't get bullied, even though I'm a bit of a nerd.

At least I know that I'll know one person. My best friend since kindergarten, Trish. She moved here when we were thirteen. Now, three years later, it's my turn to move here. My dad decided to open a store in Miami Mall **(1)**. So we moved here. Now, here I am, infront of my new high school, scared out of my mind.

Wish me good luck, I'll need it.

* * *

**(1)- Don't own.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize in this.**

**I know it's really short, but please review! I promise the next chapter will be longer! I'll probably update later today, or tomorrow.**

**Until next time!**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. Austin

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I'm sorry if the chapters are shorts, I'm trying to get used to all this stuff. I try to write as much as possible in the chapters, but I hope you won't hate, even with the shortness.**

**So, enough with the babbling, on with the story!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I get to school (like every morning, unfortunately), and go to my locker. As I was looking for my history book (probably under all my other stuff... Boy, mom wouldn't be proud of me, if she happened to see my locker), I hear loud footsteps coming my way.

"AUSTIN!" My best friend Dez shouts in my ear before I have to chance to look up. I jump by the volume of his voice and hit the top of my locker. I get my head out and groan in pain. I look at him with an annoyed look.

"Ow..." I mumble. "What?" I ask him as I rub my head.

"Do you remember Ally?!" He asks me excitedly.

"Ally? Umm... The only Ally I know is Trish's friend from New York." I tell him. Trish is our other friend. She moved here when we were thirteen. We instantly clicked. Trish and Dez fight a lot, so they're more like frenemies. Dez and I never met Ally, but Trish talks about her all the time. Apparently, she's her best friend from New York.

"Exactly!" He nods happily.

"What about her?" I ask him, turning back to my locker, trying to find this damn book.

"Trish told me that-" I cut him off.

"Woah, back-up." I get my head out of my locker and look at him. "Trish told you something before me?" I scoff. "Next thing I know, pigs are going to fly."

"Pigs are going to fly?! Uh oh... I have to warn Mr. Piggy!" He starts running down the hallway, but stops and runs back to me. "Uh... Austin? Pigs don't have wings."

"I know, Dez. It's an expression." I explain.

"Oh..." He nods.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I ask him.

"Oh, right. Uh... Ally's moving here. She starts today. Trish wants to meet us at her locker in five minutes." He tells me.

"Alright. Let me find my book, and we'll go." I go back in my locker and look for my book again.

"Which book?" He asks me.

"History."

"Wait, isn't that the book you gave me yesterday, because I had lost mine?" He asks me, looking in his back-pack. I mentally face-palm and get my head out of my locker, once more. He hands me my book. I thank him, take it, close my locker, and we walk to Trish's locker.

* * *

**Okay, so... Review? Please?**

**Question to whoever reads this: Who's your favorite band?**

**Mine is R5.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan**


	3. When Shyness meets Confidence

**New chapter!**

**I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

As we walk to Trish's locker, Dez tells me about his dog who apparently woke him up this morning by licking his face, and how he ended up running after him outside for about fifteen minutes, just to realize his dog had never gone outside. It doesn't make sense, I know, but it's Dez. So I don't question him.

As Dez continues his rant, I doze off and shut him out. I learned to do that through the years. You pretty much need that, when you're friends with Dez.

"...And then, my mom told me I couldn't put waffles in the DVD player-" He stops talking. "Austin, are you listening to me?"

"Uh?" He looks at me blankly, which is a look I don't see often on Dez's face. "Oh, sorry, Dez." I look at him, only to collide in something. I look infront of me to see a small brunette picking up her books.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't know... Erm... I didn't look w-where I was g-going." She stutters nervously. I chuckles softly and help her pick her books up and give them to her. She gets up and I do the same.

"It's fine. I didn't look where I was going, either." I tell her.

"O-Okay... T-Thanks for my books..." She tells me, just above a whisper.

I nod. "No problem. It was my fault, anyways." I shrug. We make eye contact and she quickly looks away. I frown. What's up with that girl? I never even saw her, before. And I know _everybody_, in this school. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask her, already feeling bad.

"N-No... No." She stutters again and walks away with her head down on her cellphone. Then, she looks at the lockers, frowns, and turns to walk in the same direction as us. I look over at Dez for an explanation, but he just shrugs in response. I frown and we continue walking.

When we get to Trish's locker, she's texting someone on her phone.

"Hey, Trish!" I greet her.

She looks up at us. "Oh, hey guys." She greets back.

"Who are you texting?" I ask her.

"Ally. Texting her the way to my locker. She's a bit lost. The school she was going to was really small. About half the size of Marino High **(1)**." She explains. We nod. That's understandable. "By the way, she's really shy and gets scared just by making eye contact with a stranger. So, don't be rude with her, or anything. When she'll get used to you, she'll open up more to you. Even though I don't think she'll get used to you, carrot-top." She looks pointly at Dez.

"Why? I'm nice!" Dez defends himself, not understanding what she meant.

"Dude, it's just that you're a bit... Random." I tell him, trying to use the nicest word I can find to describe him.

"Oh!" He nods. I shake my head and look at Trish.

"When is Ally getting here?" I ask her.

She shrugs, looks around, and smiles. "There she is! ALLY!" She calls her over. A girl comes over us with her head down. Seriously, what's up with people looking down, today? She looks up and I look at her in shock.

She's the girl I knocked over about five minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to stop it here, but I promised I'd write longer chapters, so I decided to continue. Sorry for the interruption! Back on the story!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I look up to see the weird guy and the blonde guy I collided into about five minutes ago. Seriously? They had to be friends with Trish?! Don't get me wrong, they seem nice! Well... the blonde guy. I didn't talk to the weird one (if stuttering counts as talking). It's just that I probably seemed like a freak when I talked to the blonde and stuttered all the time.

"Austin, Dez, this is Ally. Ally, this is Austin." She points to the blonde guy. "And that weirdo is Dez." She points to the redhead. I flash them a small smile and look over at Trish. She catches my panicked look. "Sorry, Ally. But those are my friends. Well, not really Dez, but I'm stuck with him since he's Austin's best friend. But still, you would've met them sooner or later." She apologizes.

I sigh. "Fine. But _please_ don't leave me alone with them until I'm used to them." I beg her.

"Yay! Thanks Ally!" She hugs me quickly and smiles.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble.

"Guys, the bell's about to ring, we should get to class." Austin tells us.

I look at Trish with a panicked look. "I still didn't find my locker! I'll be late!" She knows I'm never late to anything.

"You'll be fine. Just tell the teacher that you got lost." She reassures me.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Austin asks me. I just hand him my schedule. He grins. "Cool! You're in all of my classes!"

I grab my schedule back.

"What's your locker number?" Dez asks me.

"753." I tell him.

"Right next to mine! Come on, I'll show you!" He doesn't even let me say anything else and grabs my wrist, dragging me with him. There goes Trish's promise to not leave me alone with them.

Trish's P.O.V.

"And then, they were two." Austin says. I nod.

"Poor Ally. Being dragged away by carrot-top." I sigh.

"Come on, Trish. He's not that bad." He tells me.

"That bad?!" I scoff. "On my first day of school, he followed me to the _girls'_ restroom to make sure I didn't get confused on how to use a toilet. On christmas, he bought me a sweatshirt with a talking deer on it. He pulled the rope to make it talk _every two minutes._ Last year, he made a _whole_ gingerbread city. And that's just _some_ of the stuff he did." I tell him.

"Maybe we should go see them." Austin tells me. I nod and we both run off to Dez's and Ally's lockers.

When we get there, Dez is putting Ally's books in her locker, while she just standing there, watching him do so.

"Umm... Dez?" Austin asks him. He doesn't stop.

"DEZ!" I shout. He stops and looks at us.

"Oh, hey guys!" He grins and turns back to Ally's books.

"Dez! Let Ally put her books in her locker on her own!" I tell him.

"But... I wanted to help! I thought she'd think I'm nice and wouldn't be scared of me." He explains, pouting.

"It's fine, Dez." Ally tells him softly. "I'm not scared of you... I-I'm just not... comfortable."

"But I _want_ to make you comfortable!" He pouts again.

She smiles softly. "Just give me time." She tells him softly.

"Fine." He sighs dramatically and walks to us. Ally shakes her head in amusement and starts putting her books in her locker. When she's done, she walks up to us.

"Ready?" Austin asks her. She nods. "Come with me, I'll show you where homeroom is." She follows him shyly. The bell rings and Dez and I walk to homeroom. I guess we'll be late.

Austin's P.O.V.

"So... you're from New York, right?" I attempt to break the awkward silence between us. She nods, still looking down. "That's cool. I've always wanted to go there." No answer. I sigh. Why is she talking to Dez, but not me? Am I _**that**_ intimidating? Everyone likes me, so why is she keeping her distances so much? So many questions, no answers. We get to homeroom with five minutes late. When we get to the door, the teacher, Mrs. Miller, glares at us.

"Mr. Moon, glad you decided to come!" She snaps sarcastically at me. She's the only rude teacher, here. No one wants to have her as a teacher. But unfortunately, Ally and I got her. She looks at Ally up-and-down. I can tell she's uncomfortable by all the stares, seeing she hides a bit behind me. "And who's this young lady?"

"Umm... I'm Ally Dawson." She says shyly.

"Are you new?" Mrs. Miller asks her. She nods. "Well, could one of you explain why you're late? I thought you'd get the point of a bell." She glares at us again.

"She was lost, so I showed her the way here. She still hadn't found her locker, though, so we had to stop there first. By the time we were done, we were late." I explain.

"Right. Well, Mrs. Dawson, take your seat next to Mr. Moon." She tells her. I hear Ally sigh in relief. I don't know if it's because she's not punished, or because she'll sit next to me instead of some stranger.

I just hope she'll get used to me soon enough.

Ally's P.O.V.

Okay, that's awkward. The four of us are currently eating lunch, and no one's talking. It's been two lessons, and I still can't get used to Austin. Dez reminds me of a child, so it was easy for me to get used to him, but Austin... I don't know... I just can't help but be shy around him.

"So... What do you think of the school, so far, Ally?" Trish asks me.

"Umm... It's easy to get lost in it." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" Austin asks me. I nod, avoiding eye contact. He sighs and turns to Trish and Dez. "Wanna hang out, after school?"

"Sure." They nod.

"Wanna come, Ally?" He asks me.

"I, uh... have to work, after school." I tell them.

"You have a job?" Dez asks me.

"Yeah. Sonic Boom **(1)**."

"Never heard of it." Austin says. "Where is it?"

"Miami Mall** (1)**." I tell him, staring at my plate. I can't talk to him while looking at him in the eyes.

"Really? We know the mall by heart and I never heard of it. We hang out there all the time." Austin says.

"It's a new store. It's openning today." I explain, still staring at my plate.

"What kind of store is it?" He asks me.

"Music store." I tell him.

"Really? That's awesome! I love music!" He beams excitedly.

"Cool. Do you play?" I ask him, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Yeah. I can play anything." He tells me.

"He can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." Dez tells me. I nod, impressed.

"And he can sing and dance." Trish tells me. Wow, that guy can do anything! I can't even dance to save my life! I can play piano and guitar, and I can sing, but I have horrible stage fright.

"Do you play any instruments?" Austin asks me.

I nod. "Piano and guitar **(2)**."

"And she writes songs." Trish adds. I glare at her and she shrugs.

"That's cool!" Austin exclaims. I nod and continue eating.

Austin's P.O.V.

God, why is she so uncomfortable around me? Have I done something wrong?

I need to make sure she's comfortable around me. I need her to let me in. I don't know why, I just need to.

* * *

**Yay! Longer chapter! I hope it was long enough! You'll might notice that I update really often. It's just that I write pretty fast, and have a lot of freetime (I'm on summer break, and I hardly sleep at night). So, I might update really often. Sorry if there was any mistakes, or missing words, even though I looked it over about five times.**

**(1) Don't own.**

**(2) In Bloggers and Butterflies, she had a guitar on stage, so I assumed she knew how to play.**

**By the way, in this story, Austin and Ally wont become music partners. Ally writes songs, though. But they'll play music together once Ally will be used to him. I'll probably also put Nelson and Megan in later chapters.**

**Shout out to: beccalovesbumblebee for reviewing.**

**LoveShipper and The Unknowns Music for following.**

**Andrea jurmakova for favoriting (is that a word?).**

**It proves me some people actually read my story. And in all honesty, I never let anyone read what I write, so I'm really insecure about it, since it's the first story I actually show to people.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Sonic Boom

**Yay! Another chapter! This one is another long one. I'm getting the hang of this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything you might recognize in this story.**

**A/N at the end!**

**On with the chapter! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

After school, I walk directly to Miami Mall **(1)**. I never went there, before, but dad showed me where it was when we moved.

When I get there, I start looking around for Sonic Boom** (1)**. After asking (stuttering) the way to some girl working at a restaurant called Melody Diner **(1)**, I finally find it.

I get inside to find my dad behind the counter. I look around and see the instruments are all set and it looks like an actual store. There's a small amount of people looking around, considering the fact we just opened.

"Oh, Ally! Great, you're here!" Dad walks over me. "I need you to put these around the mall." He hands me a pack of sheets with some tape. They're publicity sheets for Sonic Boom.

"Alright. Do you need anything else?" I ask him.

"No. When you're done, come back, you'll start you shift." He tells me.

"Dad, you're aware that I can barely talk to strangers, right?"

"Of course!" He walks away. Great. I sigh and walk out.

I walk around the mall, posting sheets on every corner. And trust me, there's a lot of corners. When I post a sheet on a wall beside a restaurant called Mini's **(1)**, I see Trish and the guys sitting at a table. I make eye contact with Trish. She smiles and waves me over. I sigh and walk over them. A little break won't hurt, right?

"H-Hey, guys." Great. I'm stuttering again.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be working." Austin tells me.

"I am. I-I have... to p-post these a-around the mall." I show them the sheets.

"Oh." He nods. "Need any help? I can help." He offers.

"Yeah... T-Thanks." I look down. I see him smile at me from the corner of my eyes. I hand him a stack of sheets and take the rest. We walk to seperate ways and I continue posting sheets. About half an hour later, I'm done. Great, now I have to go talk to people. Awesome (note the sarcasm). I sigh and walk back to Sonic Boom.

Dad looks up. "Wow, you've been pretty fast." He tells me.

"I found help." I tell him.

"Who?"

"A friend of Trish."

"So, your friend, too. Right?"

"Sort of. He showed me around the school, today, but I'm still uncomfortable around him."

"If he's your friend, he'll stick around, anyways."

"Didn't experience that a lot, back in New York." I mumble, but I know her heard me.

"Honey, stop thinking about them. You have Trish, now. And... that boy. He's a guy, right?" I nod. "Can I have a name?"

"Austin. There was also his best friend Dez, who I met, too."

"Dez?" He raises an eyebrow. "What a strange name." He mumbles.

I nod. "A strange name for a strange boy. He reminds me a bit of Ty." I tell him. Ty's my cousin.

"Ty's seven." Dad points out.

"Exactly." I nod.

He cocks his head to the side. "Okay...?" He shakes his head. "Anyways, can you take over? I'll be in my office."

"Dad, what if I don't know where are the instruments?"

"The store is pretty much empty, so just look around, and try remembering where they are. Ok? Good luck!" He walks upstairs and disappears in a room, which I assume is his office.

"Alright." I mumble to myself. I look around for a bit, when I hear someone shouting my name. I go back behind the counter to find Austin, Dez, and Trish. "Oh, hey guy." I greet them.

"Hey Ally!" They greet back.

"I'm done with the sheets." Austin tells me.

"Thanks..." I look at my hands.

"So... What's up?" Trish asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, the store's pretty empty, since it opened today, so I was going to do my homework." I lie, avoiding eye contact to make it believable.

"None of the teachers gave us homework, today." Austin says. I forgot he was in all of my classes.

"Right... Umm... I was going to..." I search for an excuse, but find none. The truth is that I wanted to work on a song, but I can't with them here.

"Let me guess. Writing a song?" Trish asks me.

"How did you know?" I ask her.

"I know you since forever, Ally. I know every single secret of yours. Including you writing songs. Well, you told the guys at lunch, but I mean, how high your songwriting skills are." She tells me.

"I'm not that great." I look down. "Plus, you never heard any of the songs I wrote."

"Actually..." She looks at me with a guilty look.

I glare at her. "You listen to me playing, didn't you?"

"Well, I never told you, but you forget to hang up pretty often, after we're done talking over the phone. So, I sometimes let my phone on so I can listen to you playing." She admits.

"Trish!" I exclaim.

"But you're good!" She assures me quickly. "_Really_ good."

"Whatever, I have to work, people are starting to come in." I look directly at her, hoping to avoid anyone else's eyes. The three of them look around to see about five persons in the store.

"Right. 'Cause you have _so_ much work." Trish says sarcastically.

"Hey, Ally. Did you know that I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone **(2)**?" Dez asks me. I look at Trish with a confused look and she just rolls her eyes.

"That... Good to know." I mumble, not knowing what else to say.

"Look!" He walks over the sousaphone, taking a harmonica on his way there. He puts it in the sousaphone and blows it. It makes a loud sound and the harmonica flies all the way to the other end of the store, hitting an old lady on the back of her head **(3)**. She turns around and glares at him. He scratches the back of his neck and comes back to us. "Maybe I can't..."

"You think?" Trish asks him sarcastically. A man comes to the counter to pay for a guitar. I sigh. Here comes the first costumer. Trish goes over the seats and grabs a magazine, Dez takes out a camera from his backpack and starts filming Austin, who grabs a guitar and starts strumming it. The man hands me the guitar.

"H-Hi! Erm..." I chuckle nervously, staring at the guitar. "Y-You'll need a-a-a... Guitar case, s-sir."

"Where are they?" He asks me.

"Uh... O-Over there." I shakily point to the guitar cases. I walks over there, grabs one, and hands it to me. I place the guitar in it. "T-That'll be... 326,99$." He hands me the money I take it, and put it in the cash register. "T-Thanks for s-shopping at S-Sonic B-Boom! H-Have a good d-day!" He nods and walks out.

I hear Dez laugh behind me. I turn around and look at him, confused. "You just said Boo-Boom." He laughs again. Geez, way to show your support, Dez.

The old lady from the harmonica incident walks over me. "Excuse me, miss. Where are the keyboards?" She asks me.

"O-Over t-there." I point to the keyboards.

"Thanks. Oh, do you have a stuttering problem?" She asks me kindly. I hate my dad for making me talk to strangers, right now.

"N-No..." I shake my head, looking down.

"Are you nervous?"

"A-A b-bit..." I look at my hands.

"It's fine, I think you're doing a great job."

"T-Thanks." She smiles and walks to the keyboards.

Austin's P.O.V.

I watch Ally working from my spot. I feel bad for her. But I don't understand... Why does she works at the cash register if she can't talk to strangers?

I stand up and walk over her. She doesn't look up, but I know she knows I'm here.

"Hey, Ally... Why do you work to the cash register if you're scared of talking to strangers?" I voice my thoughts.

She sighs. "'Cause my dad wants me to." She tells me, looking down. I figured by now that it's the only way she can talk to me without stuttering, even though her voice is a bit shaky.

"You're dad?" I ask her, confused.

"He's the owner of Sonic Boom. He's really cheap, so he doesn't want to pay for more employees. So I'm the only one, besides him, who works here." She explains.

"Oh..." I nod in realization. "But doesn't your dad knows about your... problem?"

"Y-Yeah, but he doesn't care." She shrugs.

I sigh. "I can help you." I offer.

"For what?"

"Working. You do your work and tell me the price, and I talk to the costumers."

"I-I don't think my dad would like that."

"Come on! He doesn't have to pay me, so where's the problem? Plus, you'll be here, right next to me. What can go wrong?"

She sighs. "Fine." I smile in victory as a costumer comes to the counter. He hands Ally a harmonica. She tells me the price and I turn to the costumer.

"That'll be 20,75$." I tell the lady. She hands me the money and Ally places the harmonica in a bag. "Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, have a good day!" I tell her as she walks out. I turn to Ally. "See? I can help!"

"A-An old lady asked m-me i-if I had a stuttering p-problem." She tells me. Why is she stuttering? She's not even looking at me! Ugh, this'll never end!

"Don't listen to her. Just do your work. You'll be fine." I assure her.

We continue working like that until her shift is done, two hours later. Trish and Dez had went home after half an hour.

"T-Thanks Austin. It's nice t-to know that you c-care." She tells me. Now I know she's stuttering because she's looking at me.

"It's fine. You're my friend, and I don't let my friends suffer." I tell her.

"I-I'm y-your friend?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Umm... Yeah. Why?"

"I-I didn't have a-any r-real friends b-beside Trish s-since fourth g-grade."

"Really? Why?"

"I-I don't wanna t-talk about it." She shakes her head, turns the 'open' sign to 'close', walks out (I follow her, of course), locks up the store, and walks away. I watch her walk away with one thought in mind.

This girl is a mystery. A mystery I'm dying to figure out.

* * *

**Done! :) I want to thank everyone who reads my story. It means a lot to me. I got a lot of alerts telling me someone followed/reviewed my story, and I was litterally jumping up and down. I know there wasn't much of them, but a single review makes me happy. So, please review?**

**(1) Don't own.**

**(2) From Rockers and Writers. Don't own.**

**(3) I know that in Rockers and Writers, the harmonica flew in the old lady's mouth, but I wanted to make it more original, so I wrote it like that.**

**Shoutout to:**

**doctorwhoharrypotter55 for following and reviewing.**

**patrickstar1999 for following.**

**LoveShipper for reviewing.**

**beccalovesbumblebee for telling me how all this stuff works ;P**

**Just know that a simple review makes my day.**

**Question to my readers: What's your favorite TV show? Mine's Austin and Ally.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Diner in family

**Hey! It's me (duh)! Already to chapter five, and it's only been two days! Wow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything you might recognize in this story.**

**Enough with me, on with the story!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

When I get home, I go straight upstairs in my room. I reach in my backpack and take my book **(1) **out, before sitting at my keyboard. I have a song idea that popped in my head, earlier, and I need to write it down. I would've wrote it earlier, but Trish and the guys were there, and I was working.

I start playing a few notes and improvise lyrics that could go with the idea. I come up with the first verse in five minutes:

Why do I feel that you're so high

When I'm so low

Please tell me why

Do I feel like you don't care

It's not much, but it's a start. It takes me an hour, and the song is done.

Why do I feel that you're so high

When I'm so low

Please tell me why

Do I feel like you don't care

Come on, please tell me

Something that'll tell me

That you still

Care

Maybe just a bit

Maybe just this

Do you remember me?

Or am I just an old memory?

Can you please tell me

Tell me if I'm always in your mind

Like you're in mine

Am I one in a million

Like you used to say?

Or am I just another one?

'Cause I need to know

Before I freak out

Come on, please tell me

Something that'll tell me

That you still

Care

Maybe just a bit

Maybe just this

Am I a stranger now?

Like you don't even notice me

Please tell me

Before I fall too down

Why do I feel like you're so high

When I'm so low

That you're on cloud nine

When I'm so sad

Come on, please tell me

Something that'll tell me

That you still

Care

Maybe just a bit

Maybe just this

Oh, come on

Please tell me

Something (just something)

That'll tell me

That you still

Care (about me)

Maybe just a bit

Maybe just this (yeah)

Oh please

Don't ignore me

I need you by my side

'Cause I feel like you're the hero

The hero of my life

So, come on, please tell me

Something that'll tell me

That you still

Care

Maybe just a bit

Maybe just this

Maybe just a bit

Maybe just this **(2)**

Like probably half of the songs I wrote, it's about my so-said friends from New York. The was a guy who I was crushing on in the little 'gang' I was in. Ended up no-one was really friends with me. It was just a dare, or something stupid like that. Stupid people.

Austin's P.O.V.

When I get home, my little six years old sister, Emma, pratically tackles me on the floor. I have to grab the knob of the front door to make sure I don't end up on the floor.

"Austy! Where were you?" She asks me. I usually come home about an hour earlier than today.

"I was helping one of my friends." I sit on the couch and she does the same.

"Who? Is she a girl? Is she pretty?" She gasps. "Is she a _princess_?!"

I chuckles. "Yes, yes, and no." I tell her.

"What's her name?!" She pratically jumps on me. I chuckle and gently push her back so she's sitting on the couch, and not jumping on me.

"Calm down, Ems. Her name's Ally."

"Ooh! Pretty name!" She giggles. "Was Dez with you?" She asks me. Emma's interested in three things, in life: My love life, princesses, and Dez. Don't ask why for the first one and the last one. _Especially _the last one.

"Yes. And so was Trish."

"Details, details." She waves her hand carelessly. "She's mean to Dez, so I don't like her." She crosses her arms.

"You wanna know a secret?" I whisper to her like I'm about to tell her the biggest secret in the world.

"What is it?" She leans forward.

"I think she's mean to him because she's crushing on him." I whisper to her.

She gasps. "Really?! That's _HUGE_! You _have_ to set them up, Austy!" She exclaims. Emma may be six, but sometimes, I think she's a ten years old girl who took her body. She talks like she's at least four years older than what she actually is.

"Well, I don't think she's ready to admit her feelings, yet... But maybe you could help me, next time they come over." I suggest.

"I don't think I'll have time to do that." She shakes her head.

"Why is that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm already planning on setting you and Ally up. Probably with the help of Trish and Dez. Oh! And Livy, of course!" Livy (Olivia) is my other sister. She's fourteen years old. The only other guy in the house is my dad, and he's almost always away on business trips for Moon's Mattress Kingdom **(3)**, my parents business.

"Sorry to bring you back from whatever planet you're on, right now... but Ally and I aren't dating." I tell her.

"I know! That's why I'll set you two up!" She grins.

"Ems,-" I'm cut off by my mom calling us to diner. I sigh. We both get up and go sit down at the table in the kitchen. Olivia joins us a few seconds later. Our dad's on a business trip for the next month.

"Livy, guess what!" Emma tells her.

"What?" Olivia asks her.

"I need your help to set Austin and Ally up!"

"Ems-" I start protesting, but Olivia cuts me off. Seriously?! Is it the 'Cutting Off Austin' Day?!

"Who's Ally?"

"His new friend, soon to be girlfriend!" She exclaims. Seriously, I'm really starting to think she's actually a ten years old girl who stole Emma's body.

"Oh, really?" She raises an eyebrown at me in an interessed way.

"No. She's just a friend. Plus, she's not even comfortable around me, so there's _no way_ I'm letting you two meet her any time soon." I tell them.

"Why is she uncomfortable? What did you do?" Mom asks me in a warning way.

"Nothing! She just have a really hard time getting used to people. And I only met her this morning." I explain

They nod and we finish eating diner in silence.

I guess I'll just have to give Ally time.

* * *

**A/N: I thought about ending it here, but I thought I could make it a bit longer, so that's why it seems like the ending of the other chapters (I just realized that every chapter, except the first one, finished with a sentence about Ally in Austin's P.O.V.)**

**Sorry for the interruption!**

**Back with the story!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I'm currently eating diner with my dad and my fourteen years old cousin Becca. Her parents passed away two years ago in a car crash, so we took her in. I forgot to tell Austin about her when I told him I didn't have any siblings. And I forgot that I work a day, and she works the following day. We made that deal with my dad. She's like a sister to me. My mom is away in Africa for her job. She left last year, and isn't coming back for another year or so.

"So... how was the first day of school?" My dad breaks the silence.

"Cool. Like I told you earlier, I met Austin and Dez." I tell him.

"Austin and Dez? Who are they?" Becca asks me.

"Trish's friends."

"Wait. I heard of a guy named Austin from Anna, the friend I met. Isn't he that hot, popular blonde guy in the basketball team **(4)**?" She asks me.

"Well, he's blonde, I guess you can say he's popular, since everyone seemed to know him, but I have no idea if he's in the basketball team." I don't talk about the 'hot' thing, remembering that my dad is in the room.

"It's Austin Moon, right? I think that's his last name... I'm not sure."

"Yeah." I nod.

"OMG!" She squeals. "You're friend with the most hot and popular guy at school! Stuttering-Ally's friend with a popular guy!" She scoffs. "If Bella had seen that."

Bella's the popular girl at our old school. The one who dared the two girls and two boys to hang out with me for two weeks. And Stuttering-Ally's the nickname she had given me. She hated me. And honestly, I have no idea why.

"Hey, maybe I can facebook** (3) **her! She'd be _so_ shocked!" Becca tells me. "Plus, I know she have a crush on him."

"How does she even know him?" I ask her. I just realize my dad's looking back-and-forth between us and we talk, but I decide to ignore him.

"_Hello?!_ He's in the _basketball_ team! He plays against other schools in tournaments! He _obviously_ already went to our school." She tells me in a 'duh' tone.

"But... he told me he never went to New York and always wanted to go there!"

"Were you talking to him?"

"No..."

"He was probably trying to make you at ease, or trying to break the awkward silence."

"Maybe..." I guess she's right.

She finishes eating and jumps up. "I'm going to facebook message her, now! She'll be _so_ jealous!"

Well, I'm apparently not done with Bella.

* * *

**Done! Yay!**

**Okay guys, let's be honest: I. Am. Shocked. I never expected getting so many followers! I'm at nine, and it's only been two days! And I even have four persons who favorited it! And I honestly didn't expected getting good reviews! I didn't even thought I was a good writer! I was only doing this for fun!**

**By the way, I forgot to say something... If you guys find a mistake or if I used a weird word, or whatever (even though I read it over about five times), it's maybe because I don't know how to say it, 'cause honestly, I started speaking English last year (I'm from Canada and speak French).**

**Anyways, enough with the babbling (I have an habit of rambling, LOL)**

**(1)Her precious brown leather book, duh.**

**(2) I do own this song. It's called Maybe Just This. Please do not copy.**

**(3) Don't own.**

**(4) I thought I should make him a basketball player, since he was one in Sports & Sprains.**

**Well, that's it for today. I'll start writing the next chapter for tomorrow. I decided that I'll post two chapters a day.**

**Question for my readers: What's your favorite colour? Mine is purple (I'm obsessed with it).**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. Brooke and Awkward Lunch

**Hey! Another chapter! Important A/N at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I sigh as I walk past the main entrance of the school. Trish is sick, so I'm stuck alone with Austin and Dez. What did she tell me, yesterday? Oh, right _'I won't leave you alone! Promise!'_ Blah, blah, blah. She left me alone with Dez not even five minutes after that, and left me alone with Austin at Sonic Boom **(1)**. And now, I'm stuck with the two of them for a whole day! Great (note the sarcasm).

I walk to my locker, where Austin and Dez are standing.

"Hey, Ally!" Dez greets me.

"Oh, hey, Ally." Austin greets me.

"H-Hey, guys." I open with locker, avoiding any eye-contact with them.

"Have you seen Trish?" Dez asks me.

"Umm... S-She's not c-coming, t-today... S-She's sick." I tell them. God, I'm not looking at them, so why am I stuttering?

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks me. "You usually don't stutter that much when you're not looking at us."

"I-I'm fine... J-Just stressed b-because T-Trish is n-not h-here."

"Ally, we won't do anything to you, stop worrying so much." Dez tells me.

"I-I know t-that..." I sigh.

"Ally, just take a deep breath. It's just Dez and I, nothing to stress over." Austin tell me.

I take a deep breath. "Gosh, I hate stuttering." I mumble.

"See? You didn't stutter!" I see Austin grining from the corner of my eyes.

"B-But I wasn't looking at you."

"Still, it's better than stuttering without looking at me!"

"I guess..."

"Is there a way you know that you can look at me and talk to me without stuttering?" He asks me.

"W-Well... I know one way, b-but there's no way I'm doing it." I shake my head.

"What is it?" Dez asks me.

I sigh. "Singing."

"Singing?" They both ask at the same time.

I nod. "Y-Yeah. I-I don't know why, b-but it works."

"And she's stuttering again." Dez says. I glare at him, and look back at my feet.

"Why don't you sing?" Austin asks me.

"Stage fright." I tell him.

"Oh..." He nods. "Maybe you can just try. At least you won't stutter."

"I-I tried once. It was like I had n-no voice at all." I tell him.

"Just try." He tells me.

"Not here." I shake my head. "Too much people."

"Aussy!" A squeaky voice comes from further in the hallway. All heads turn to the girl. She's a blonde (obviously fake) and she dresses like a slut. Probably a cheerleader.

Austin groans next to me. I look at him.

"W-Who's that?" I ask him.

"Brooke **(2)**." He spats out her name. "Captain of the cheerleaders. She thinks she owns me. She's a bitch to everyone getting in the way of 'us'." He puts air-quotes on 'us'.

She comes to us and takes Austin's arm. I can tell he's trying to break free of her embrace, but it seems like she's too strong.

"Hey, Aussy! Did you miss me?" She asks him.

"Of course I didn't, Brooke." He tells her with fake enthousiasm. I supress a laugh by biting my bottom lip. "And stop calling me Aussy."

She ignores him. "I missed you, too!" She squeezes his arms tighter (if that's even possible).

"I told you I didn't miss you." He points out.

She waves her hand dismissively. "Details." She notices me and looks at me up-and-down. Seriously, is everyone doing this, here? The homeroom teacher, and now _her_?! "Oh, who are you?" She glares at me.

"A-Ally. A-Austin's f-friend." I tell her, avoiding her eyes.

"You have a stuttering problem? Oh, poor girl." She puts a hand over her heart and looks at me, faking pity. "Aussy, what are you doing with _her_, when you could be hanging out with _me_?"

"Trust me, she's more fun to hang out with than you'll ever be." He tells her.

"Thanks!" She smiles up at him. I roll my eyes. What a dumb girl.

"Look, Brooke... We gotta go to class, so... Bye!" He manages to get free of her grip and walks away with Dez. I start following them, when Brooke grabs my arm.

"Oh, no. _You're_ not going _anywhere_." She tells me, dragging me back infront of her. "Listen to me. Don't you _dare_ touch Austin, okay? He's _mine_. Go out with whoever you want, just not him. If I ever see you near him again, you'll regret ever living." She treats.

"L-Listen, B-Brooke... I d-don't like A-Austin t-that way. H-He's just a f-friend, n-nothing m-more." I tell her.

"Look, Stuttering-Ally." I'm not going anywhere without that nickname, am I? "I saw the way you were looking at him-" I cut her off.

"I-I wasn't e-even l-looking at him!" I exclaim.

Austin (who apparently noticed I wasn't following them) comes next to me. "Sing." He whispers in my ear before walking off again, with the rest of the people crowding us. Great.

I close my eyes and sigh. I guess I don't have any other choice. I look back at her again. "Look, I'm not trying to steal him away from you! I met him yesterday, for god's sake! You may be jealous, but just don't take it out on me, 'cause it's not my fault if you have a jealousy problem." I sing. I hear people gasp, but I don't pay attention to it.

Austin's P.O.V.

Wow, she's good! I never thought she'd sing _that_ well! And from the other's reactions, neither did they.

"Why are you singing?" Brooke asks her.

"None of that is important." She sings again.

Brooke huffs and walks away, not knowing what else to say. I walk up to her and cheer.

"You did it!" I tell her.

"I-I know! T-That was awesome!" She smiles. We high-five and Dez comes beside her.

"I'm proud of you, too!" He high-five her. We then walk to class.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I think we're meant to have awkward lunches. Right now, the three of us are at our table, eating lunch in an awkward silence. I still can't look at Austin while talking to him, but I think he got used to it. I don't get it, though. I got used to Dez in a day, but I can't even look at Austin without freezing!

"So... Are you working again, after school?" Austin asks me, breaking the awkward silence.

"N-No. It's my cousin's turn." I tell him.

"Cousin?" He and Dez both ask at the same time.

"Y-Yeah... Her parents died in a car crash, two years ago, so we took her in." I explain.

"But... when I asked you if you had any siblings, you told me you had none." Austin points out.

"She's not my sibling. And I forgot. But talking about lies, you told me you never went to New York. But you did go. For basketball tournaments." I tell him, looking at my plate so that I don't stutter.

"Touché!" Dez exclaims. Austin glares at him. He clears his throat. "You were saying?"

"I wanted to make you at ease... Break the awkward silence." Austin shrugs. "Wait, how do you know I'm a basketball player?"

"My cousin's pretty well informed." I tell him.

"How old is she?" He asks me.

"Fourteen."

"Just like my sister!" He grins. "Maybe they'll be friends! What's your cousin's name?"

"Becca Dawson." He nods.

"My sister is Olivia Moon." I nod.

"I'll ask her tonight." I tell him.

"Me too." He tells me.

And we're back to the awkward silence! I guess we're really destined to have awkward lunches.

* * *

After school, I go with the guys to Sonic Boom **(1)**. They bugged me to come until I agreed, so I had no choice but to let them come. I know that I'm not working today, but I want to know how Becca is hanging.

We walk in Sonic Boom to see Becca already behind the counter.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hey, Ally! And... Ally's friends!" She smiles. I know she knows who Austin is, but she probably doesn't want to look like a stalker, or something along those lines.

"Hey, you must be Becca. I'm Austin." Austin greets her. She opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off.

"I'm Dez!" Dez says with a cheeky grin. We all give him weird looks before shrugging it off. It's Dez, after all.

"Yeah, I'm Becca. Ally's cousin." She tells Austin. She turns to Dez. "It's nice to meet you, Dez."

"Hey, did you know that I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone?" He asks her.

"NO!" Austin and I exclaim at the same time, remembering yesterday's incident.

"But I wanna practice! Maybe yesterday was just bad luck!" He pouts.

"No, Dez. It wasn't." Austin tells him.

"Hey, Becca! Where do I put those- Austin?!"

* * *

** Hmm... I wonder who's that...**

**Who am I kidding, I already know! But you're more than welcomed to tell me about your guess(es)!**

**Ok, so I talked about an A/N, so here it is: School is starting in about three weeks, but until then, I'll be really busy with all kind of stuff (appointments, surgery, buying school stuff, family parties, etc.) I'll try to update at least once a day, but if I don't, it's because I didn't find the time to do so. Thanks for understanding! :)**

**(1) Don't own.**

**(2) I know that Brooke is actually a brunette, in Austin & Ally, but I did write that she have fake blonde hair. It's just that honestly, I don't understand why everyone put Cassidy and Kira as the bitches. They look so nice! And Brooke looked really possessive of Austin in Tunes and Trials, so I thought she'd be perfect for my story.**

**Questin for you: Who watched Teen Beach Movie? And if you did, was it only because Ross Lynch was in it? Honestly, that's the reason I watched it. But I don't regret it, because it was a really good movie.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. Operation Auslly

**Hey! Oh my god, I'm so happy, right now! 1 238 views to my story! AHHH! I never thought I'd get so much views! I thought I'd get... Not more than 500! Wow!**

**Anyways, I don't own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story (sadly).**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time on ****_She's Shyness, He's Confidence_**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey, you must be Becca. I'm Austin." Austin greets her. She opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off.

"I'm Dez!" Dez says with a cheeky grin. We all give him weird looks before shrugging it off. It's Dez, after all.

"Yeah, I'm Becca. Ally's cousin." She tells Austin. She turns to Dez. "It's nice to meet you, Dez."

"Hey, did you know that I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone?" He asks her.

"NO!" Austin and I exclaim at the same time, remembering yesterday's incident.

"But I wanna practice! Maybe yesterday was just bad luck!" He pouts.

"No, Dez. It wasn't." Austin tells him.

"Hey, Becca! Where do I put those- Austin?!"

* * *

**Now**

Still in Ally's P.O.V.

"'Livia? What are you doing here?" Austin asks her. The girl, who I'm guessing by her nickname is Olivia, looks like a younger/girl version of Austin: Blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm helping Becca around and keeping her company." She explains. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with Ally." He points to me.

She frowns in confusion. I'm standing a bit behind Austin, and since I'm really short and he's really tall, she propably didn't see me standing there. "Ally?" I move a bit so she can see me. Her face light up. "Allyyyyy!" She trails off the 'y' while walking to me. "So, you're Ally! I'm Olivia. It's really nice to meet you. I was waiting for this moment since yesterday!" She exclaims. Wow, she's full of energy, isn't she?

"Umm... N-Nice to m-meet you." I nod at her in a greeting way. How does she even know me?

"Oh, I'm so stupid! I forgot you didn't like talking to strangers. My bad." She shoot me a apologizing look.

"I-It's fine. I-I would've m-met you sooner o-or later, since I-I'm A-Austin's friend." I shrug.

"Hi, Livy!" Dez waves at her.

"Oh, hi Dez!" She greets him. She gasps and turns back to me. "Wait until Emma meet you! You're all she can talk about!" Seriously, how do they know me? And who's Emma?

"Uh... How d-do you e-even know m-me?" I ask her. Austin scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. I frown at him in confusion and look back at Olivia.

"Austin told us about you!" She smiles.

I turn to Austin. "Y-You did?"

"Well... Emma asked me where I was, when I got home, yesterday, so I told her I was with a friend, and she just started asking me all these questions, then she told 'Livia about you, and... yeah, that's pretty much it." He explains.

"And... W-Who's Emma?"

"Our little sister." Olivia answers. I nod in understanding. "She's coming in about five minutes. You'll get to meet her!"

"Cool." I mumble. I just hope she's a kid. I'm comfortable with kids. That's why it was so easy with Dez..

"She is?" Austin frowns in confusion at Olivia.

"Yeah. Mom wants us to babysit her for the night. She's going at a meeting for the mattress store until around midnight." She explains.

"Hey, guys! Wow, cool store!" A little girl come in.

"Hey, Ems!" Austin and Olivia both greet her. Her eyes land on me.

"Hi! I'm Emma! Who are you?" She smiles up at me. I like her already.

"I'm Ally." She gasps.

"Ally?! Like... The Ally?!" I nod. She squeals and runs over us before hugging me tightly. "Yay! I'm finally meeting you! You're just as pretty as Austy told me!" Aww! She's so nice! Wait, did she just say Austin told her I was pretty?

"Really? Austin told you that?" I ask her, looking up at Austin. He smiles at me, clearly embarrassed.

She let me go. "Of course! And I know why, now!" She exclaims.

"Well, thank you, Emma." I smile down at her. She smiles back, but her smile is quickly wiped off her face when she sees something behind me. I frown and look in the same direction as her, but the only thing I see is Dez.

"No. Way. DEZ!" She squeals and runs to him. Well, it was Dez.

I turn to Olivia and Austin. "Wow. She really like Dez."

"Ally?" Austin asks me slowly.

"What?" I frown in confusion.

"You didn't stutter!" Olivia smiles.

"I didn't? I didn't! Yay!" I don't know what comes over me, but I jump in Austin's arms. To my relief, he quickly hugs back.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I smirk as I see Austin and Ally hug. They're so obvious to their feelings. I know they just met, but I believe in love at first sight. And I just saw it.

I try to supress a laugh as they seem to realize what they're doing and awkwardly pull away. They look around, still in an awkward moment. I look at Becca, who's standing beside me, and she's also trying to hide her smile. I drag Becca away from them behind the staircase.

"What's up?" She asks me.

"You also saw it, right?" I ask her.

"If you're talking about their obvious feelings toward eachother, I did, I _really_ did." She nods.

"Emma and I were already planning on playing matchmaker. Wanna join us?"

She puts on a thinking face. "You're asking me if I want to join two girls who are trying to set an evil plan on my cousin and her obvious crush to get them to be together, and who also happen to be the guy's sisters?" I nod. "Count me in!" I cheer and we high-five. "Hey, I think Trish might want to join us. We can ask her when we see her."

"Good plan. And I think we should get Dez on it, too. He might be stupid, but he can also be very usefull, as Austin's best bud." I tell her.

"Yeah! Then, since Trish is Ally's best friend and Dez is Austin's, we'll get an access as what they're talking about to their best friends." She says in understanding.

"Exactly!" I nod. We walk toward Emma and Dez and grab their arms, before dragging them to the staircase.

"Why are you dragging us here? Are you kidnapping us? Are you going to kill us? If I die, can you tell my girafe-"

"Dez!" I snap. "Stop rambling, we're not kidnapping you!"

"We have a mission for you." Becca tells him.

"What is it?" He asks us.

"Do you think Austin and Ally have feelings for eachother?" I ask him. If Dez can see it, then anyone else can.

"Duh, it's so obvious." He rolls his eyes.

"Good. Do you think they'd make a good couple?" He nods. "Then, we need you to help us getting them together. But we need to be subtle." I tell him.

"Got it." He nods. I think it's the first time I see Dez this serious.

"We'll try to get Trish on it, too. We'll talk to her tomorrow, probably." Becca tells them. They nod. "Don't forget. Subtle." She glares warningly at Dez. He nods and we go back to the counter, where Austin is helping Ally serving costumers. Oops, I guess we forgot Becca was working.

Becca walks behind the counter, thanking Ally for replacing her.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about in-" Austin's cut off by Dez screaming and running away. Way to be subtle, Dez. "-There."

"What was that about?" Ally asks us.

"Nothing! Just Dez being Dez." I chuckle awkwardly. They look suspicious, but shrug it off, right as Trish comes in, looking tired as hell.

"Woah, Trish, have you been hit buy a bus, or something?" Becca asks her. Trish glares at her.

"Ha ha. Really funny." She tells her sarcastically. "I'm sick."

"Trish, I need to talk to you. Can you come over there?" I point to the staircase. She nods and follows me there.

"What do you want?"

"Do you think Austin and Ally are meant for eachother?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then, we need your help."

"I'm listening."

"We want to play matchmaker to get them together."

"We?"

"Emma, Becca, Dez, and I."

She groans. "Why is the duffus in it?"

"Because he's Austin's best friend, and what's better than a best friend to get the words out of someone's mouth?"

"Ok, I get your point."

"So...?"

"Count me in. But we need to find a name for this mission."

"We could use their couple name."

"Umm... Allin?" I shake my head. "Astin?" I shake my head again. "Aussy? Aully? Wait, no! Auslly!" I nod and we high-five. We get out of the staircase. Dez is back and Austin and Ally are sitting at the piano.

"Guys!" I whisper/shout to them. They walk over me. "Operation Auslly is on!" We all grin at eachother.

Operation Auslly shall begin.

* * *

**So... Yeah, Operation Auslly is now on! Next chapter, Nelson is coming in and Operation Auslly begin.**

**I know I said I'd put Megan in this, too... But I don't have any idea how to put her in, since Austin's not famous. If you have any idea, just PM me, or tell me in a review. If I don't get any ideas, I won't put her in.**

**Question for you: What was your favorite TBM moment (if you saw it)?**

**Mine was when Mack told Tanner "You know, you're a pretty smart guy." And he told her "Yeah, but more like pretty."**

**So, yeah... Review, please!**

**Oh! And I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have my cousin's birthday party, and it's two hours away, and I'm leaving early in the morning. I'm busy Sunday, too, but I'll try to update, anyways. I'm working on the next chapters, so I'll just have to update it. Maybe I'll update later today... I'm not sure.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. Operation Auslly: Day one

**Hey guys! Ok, so... I know I wasn't supposed to update until at least Sunday, but I thought I could post the next chapter, since it was the chapter I was supposed to post tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys! It's really appreciated. I never thought so many people would read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enough with the talking, on with the reading!**

* * *

Becca's P.O.V.

Okay, so today's Ally's turn to work at Sonic Boom **(1)**. Trish will go with her, and Dez will get Austin at Mini's **(1)** to talk. Each of them will try to talk about the other to Austin and Ally. We hope getting a bit of their feelings out by doing so. Meanwhile, I'll be at Sonic Boom **(1)**, spying on them and recording their conversation for evidence if we ever confront them about having feelings toward each other. Emma and Olivia are going to do the same thing with Austin and Dez.

Trish's P.O.V.

Ally is working at the counter, trying not to stutter too much while talking to costumers. Becca is sitting on the floor on the other side of the counter, pretending to read a magazine, while she's actually recording us. I walk over to Ally, hoping to get her to talk.

"So... Ally..." I start.

"So... Trish..." She mocks me.

I roll my eyes. "I saw today that you got used to Austin?"

"Yeah. _Finally_. It was _so_ embarrassing to stutter every time we talked! And I couldn't even look at him while talking!" She exclaims.

"Yeah... Why do you think it took you so long to get used to him?"

"I don't know... Maybe because he's so tall and I'm so short, so it could be easy for him to hurt me." She shrugs.

"But he told you countless times that he'd never hurt you, didn't he?"

"Well... Yeah, but... I guess since the people who used to make fun of me were all taller than me, I guess I couldn't help it. Plus, he's kind of a jock. You know... Popular... Basketball player..."

"But Dez is tall, too. And you got used to him in, like... Ten minutes." I point out.

"But Dez is different! He reminds me of Ty. And Ty would never hurt me."

"Yeah... I see your point..."

Mr. Dawson walks over us. "Ally, I'm off to the accordion convention. I'll be back tomorrow! Oh! And I started offering lessons for piano, guitar, oboe **(2)**, trumpet, harp, and all others instruments in the store! Your first student comes in ten minutes! Bye!"

"D-Dad, wait!" Ally calls after him. He doesn't hear her and walks away. "Great, now I have to teach instruments I don't even know how to play."

"Hey! Maybe Austin could help you! He plays every instruments in here!" I suggest. Great, they'll get more time together!

"You think he would?"

"Sure! Why not?"

She sighs. "I guess I don't have any other choice. I'll ask him when he'll come. Where is he, anyways?"

"I think he's with Dez." 'Getting a (hopefully) subtle interview', I add in my head. So far, Operation Auslly is failing.

Austin's P.O.V.

"So... Austin..." Dez begins.

I look at him strangely. "Dez...?"

"How are things with you and Ally?"

"Good...? She stopped stuttering around me. Why?"

"No reason! Why are you questioning me? I don't know anything that has to do with Auslly! Why are you asking?"

"I just asked you why- Wait, did you just say 'Auslly'? What the hell is that?!"

"Nothing!" He scoffs. "It's surely not you and Ally's couple name! Pff..." He looks around in panick.

"Me and Ally's couple name? But we're not even a couple!" I tell him, totally confused.

He looks at me, wide eyes. "Uh... Uh... Uh... Uh... Uh... **(3)** I gotta go feed my... mermaid **(4)**!"

He jumps up and runs away, screaming in panick, just like yesterday after coming back from the staircase with my sisters and Becca.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I'm starting to think we shouldn't have included Dez in this. He's not subtle at all!

I sigh and turn to Emma. We're currently hiding behind a bush, close enough to Austin's table, so that we can hear him talk and record it.

"I'll go talk to Austin. Stay here and record. Got it?" She nods and I get out. I walk over to Austin's table. "Austin! Didn't think I'd see you here! Aren't you supposed to hang out with Ally, Trish, and Dez?" I ask him, sitting down on the chair Dez was previously sitting on.

"I was hanging out with Dez, but he suddenly panicked and ran away. Do you know anything that has to do with 'Auslly'?"

"Well... Judging by the name, I'm guessing it's meant to be you and Ally's couple name." I shrug casually. Just to tell you, I'm a pretty good actress, if I say so myself.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" He whine.

"I'm sure Ally doesn't know about it, either."

"Why do we even have a couple name? We don't even like each other that way!"

"Or do you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I met her two days ago! How could I already like her?"

"Austin, you know I believe in love at first sight."

"But it's not the case!"

"Really?" He nods. "Ok, then tell me: Why did it took her two days to stop stuttering while talking to you?"

"She's nervous around new people."

"Really? Then why did it took her about ten minutes to get used to Dez, five minutes to get used to me, and never stuttered in front of Ems?"

"I... Uh... Well, she..." He trails off, looking for a reason.

"Exactly."

"'Livia, maybe she was just nervous since I'm way taller than her, or something like that. Trust me, there's no way we end up as a couple someday."

Trust me, Austin. You'll take those words back.

Austin's P.O.V.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out to see a text from Ally.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: Come to Sonic Boom **(1)**. I need your help.

I roll my eyes. It's so like Ally to text like it's a grammar test.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Text: Alright coming ;)

I put my phone back in my pocket and get up.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asks me.

"Sonic Boom **(1)**. Ally needs my help." I explain.

"I'll come with you. I'll join you in a second." I nod and start my way to the store.

When I get there, Ally's sitting at the piano with a little boy. I'd say he's around eight years old.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask her.

"Dad decided to offer lessons for all the instruments in the store. But the only instruments I know how to play are the piano and the guitar **(2)**. Do you think you could teach the other instruments?" She asks me with pleading eyes.

"Sure." I shrug and stand behind her, since there's no room on the bench. "And you are...?" I ask the little boy.

"Nelson!" He exclaims. He looks a bit like a nerd, but he seems like a normal kid.

"Alright. I'm Austin. Ally's friend."

He nods and turns to the piano, playing really badly **(5)**. Ally turns to me and grimaces. I look at her with the same face. It'll take a lot of time and patience to teach him how to actually play.

Olivia's P.O.V. (After Austin left)

Okay, so Emma and I need to go to Sonic Boom to talk to the others, but how do I explain to Austin and Ally why Emma's with me? Oh! I could say she needs help with her homework! Yeah... That'll work.

I get Emma and we make our way to Sonic Boom. When we get there, we get Becca, Trish, and Dez (I guess he went here after running away), and we go sit on the seats in the corner.

"How did it go?" Trish asks us.

"Well, idiot ran off after mentioning Auslly to Austin, so I took over. He told me that he doesn't have and will never have any feelings for Ally." I tell her.

We all look over the two lovebirds to see Austin behind Ally, peeking over her shoulder, looking at the piano as she's teaching a little boy how to play. We look back at each other.

"Right..." We all say sarcastically at the same time.

"Seriously, how can we believe him after seeing that?" Trish tells us, pointing at them.

"I know, right? And how did it go with Ally?" Emma asks her and Becca.

"Epic fail. The only thing I got from her was that she was relieved that she could finally talk to Austin without stuttering, and that she thinks Dez is acting like a really dumb child, which we both already knew about." Trish tells us

"You're right, we already knew about that- Wait, hey!" Dez says, as he realizes that Trish just insult him.

"HA! You just admitted you're dumb!" Trish laughs at him.

"You're mean!" He pouts.

"He's right, Trish! You're mean!" Emma crosses her arms.

"But we all know it's true!" Becca and I nod at her point and Emma and Dez just continue pouting. "Pout like you want, we all know I have a point." She gets up and walks over Austin and Ally. Becca and I do the same, and Dez and Emma just stay put, glaring at us.

Day one of Operation Auslly: Epic Fail.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 8 is done! I'll be working on the next chapters this weekend during the car rides I'll have to go through (a total of four, I think) if I don't get sick by writing in a car (which happens often). By the way, all my chapters are previously wrote in my notes on my iPad. That's why I'll be able to work on the chapters without Wi-Fi.**

**(1) Don't own.**

**(2) Okay, I know she can actually play oboe, since she teaches it to Nelson in Secrets & Songbooks, and that she can play the sousaphone, since she teaches it to Nelson in Tickets & Trashbags, but since I wrote in chapter 3 (I think) that she could only play piano and guitar, let's pretend she doesn't know how to play any other instruments.**

**(3)From Backups & Breakups. Don't own.**

**(4)From Magazines & Made-up Stuff. Don't own.**

**(5)Imagine he plays like in the beginning of Tickets & Trashbags.**

**Please review, and don't forget to give me ideas on how Megan should be on the story!**

**Question for you: What's your favorite A&A song(s)?**

**Mines are Don't Look Down, HeartBeat, Steal Your Heart, Heard it on the Radio, and Timeless.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	9. Confusing Couple & Megan

**Hey! I don't really have anything to say, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Backups & Breakups (you'll see why), or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish and Dez are acting strange... They're always leaving Austin and I alone! It's been like this for three days, now. Usually, when we have to work in pairs for class, Trish and I are together, and Dez and Austin are together. But today, they both exclaimed they wanted to be with eachother!

FLASHBACK (Still in Ally's P.O.V.)

We were in gym class. One of the only class the four of us have together, along maths and sciences. Today, the teacher decided we'd play badminton, two against two. Like usual, I thought I'd be with Trish, against Austin and Dez, but when the teacher yelled to make our team, Trish and Dez both yelled at the same time 'I'm with Dez/Trish!' Austin and I looked at us with weird looks on our faces, since we both know that Trish would never want to be in the same team as Dez, and Dez would be too scared to be in the same team as Trish!

END OF FLASHBACK

So... now you know why I say they're acting strange.

Right now, we're at Dez's and my lockers.

I turn to Austin. "I'm supposed to teach a little girl how to play guitar, in half an hour. Wanna help?" I ask him. Since I need to give lessons, Becca and I decided that I'll give the lessons, and she'll work at the counter everyday.

"Sure!" He smiles down at me. I smile back.

I turn to Trish and Dez. "You guys are coming, too?" I ask them.

"No... I can't. I'm busy... And so is Dez! Let's go, Dez." **(1)** She takes his arm and drags him away.

"Have you noticed how they've been acting strange since three days ago?" Austin asks me.

"You noticed, too?" I ask him. He nods. "They're hiding something from us... But what?"

"I don't know."

We think about it for a minutes, and I suddenly gasp. "Do you think they're dating?!"

"Ally, come on! They idea of Dez and Trish secretly dating is... ridiculous! Impossible! And completely, totally-" He stops talking, looking at something behind me with a shocked expression. Confused, I turn around. My jaw drop in shock as I see Trish and Dez... hugging?! "-True." **(1)**

We look back at eachother, still in shock.

"Trish and Dez? Together? Never saw that one coming." I tell him, staring into space.

"Me neither." He tells me.

"I can't believe Trish didn't tell me, I thought I was her best friend!" **(1)**

"Same thing with Dez! I thought we couldn't keep a secret!"

"Come on, let's talk to them."

"Ally, don't-" I don't listen to him and walk up to them. I hear him sigh and follow me. **(1)**

"So... haven't seen you since two minutes ago, let's catch up! I don't have a secret boyfriend!" I tell them. **(1)**

They give me weird looks.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" Trish asks me.

Dez scoffs. "And you call me the weird one?"

"Okay, I can't keep pretending! We know your secret!" I blurt out.** (1) **Yeah... I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut...

"What secret?" They both ask at the same time.

"You guys are dating!" Austin and I both exclaim at the same time.

"Huh?" They look at eachother. "What?" They jump away from eachother. "Eww!" **(1)**

"Wait, so you guys aren't dating?" Austin asks them.

"No!"

"But... We just saw you two hugging!" I protest.

"We were just happy about something. You know I'm a hugger when I'm happy!" Trish tells us.

"That doesn't happen often..." Dez mumbles, but we all hear him, which earns him a slap on the back of his head from Trish.

"What were you two so happy about? And why are you two always getting together for work by parteners?" Austin asks them.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to teach a little girl guitar, soon?" Trish changes the subject.

"Shoot! Come on, Austin! We'll be late!" I take his hand and start running to Sonic Boom, dragging him with me.

Trish's P.O.V.

"Woo! That's was close." I sigh in relief.

"Did you see them? They held hands!" Dez gushes.

"At times like this, I just want to push them against eachother, forcing them to kiss." I tell him.

"I don't think you're the only one who want to do that." He tells me. I agree and we walk out of the school.

Becca's P.O.V.

I'm working behind the counter, with Olivia sitting on the counter, when Austin and Ally arrive. Ally's dragging Austin here, pulling him by the hand. When they stop running, they both start gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. I don't think they notice, but they're still holding hands. I smirk and look over to Olivia, who's also smirking, looking at their joined hands.

"Hey, guys!" Olivia and I both greet them.

"Hey!" They greet us back.

"We're not late, are we?" Ally asks me.

I look at my watch. "Nope. Five minutes early.

"Thank god." She breaths out in relief.

"Who's your student, today?" Olivia asks them.

"Umm... A girl named Megan, I think." She looks over at Austin and he shrugs.

"Erm... Guys?" They look at me. Time for the teasing. I look at Olivia, then them, their hands, and back at them. "You're sure you don't have feelings for eachother?" They frown in confusion, look at eachother, their hands, and quickly, blushing like crazy. They both look around awkwardly. I'm trying really hard to not burst out laughing, and I see Olivia doing the same.

"Wow! This store is so _epic_!" A little girl exclaims as she comes in the store.

Austin chuckles. "I know, right?" He says, looking at Ally, who smiles at him and looks to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Ally. What's your name?"

"I'm Megan. I'm here for my guitar lessons!"

"Oh, you're Megan! Well, come on, we'll start the lesson. Oh! And, this is Austin. He's going to help me teaching you a bit." Ally explains as they walk over to the guitar Ally had set, this morning.

"Hi, Austin! Austin... Ally... The A-Couple!" Megan exclaims. Hmm... I like that girl already.

"Thanks, Megan. But we're not together." Austin tells her.

"You're not? Well, that's so not cool with a K!**(2) **You too would be a totes awesome couple!"

"Hmm... Thanks, I guess." Ally tells her, a bit confused. "Well, come on. Let's start."

Maybe Megan won't be too bad to have around...

* * *

**So... Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but like I said, I had a really busy weekend, and iT's actually the first freetime I have since friday. Yesterday, I got home a two in the morning, and I had to wake up at seven for a special mass for my step-father's mother, and then there was a brunch with the family, and yesterday was my cousin's birthday party... So yeah. Crazy weekend. It's 10pm, right now, and I'm extremely tired, but I know I had promised for an update, so I did it anyways, so sorry if it sucks.**

**(1) From Backups & Breakups. Don't own.**

**(2) From Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. Don't own, either.**

**Please review!**

**Question for you: What's you guys' favorite R5 song?**

**I'm honestly obsessed with Here Comes Forever.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	10. How do you know you're in love?

**Two chapters in a day! This is a short one, but I thought it'd make up for the shortness of the last chapter. Also, I probably won't update as often, now, so sorry if there's days where I don't update.**

**Anyways, I don't own Austin & Ally, or anything you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

Okay, I'm really starting to consider the option of just pushing Austin and Ally against each other so that they kiss. Seriously, it's been two weeks, and nothing's happening! They're really close, but never seem to consider dating as an option, and it's starting to get on my nerves!

We're currently in sciences class, and everyone's just chatting with their friends while waiting for the teacher to finally make an appearance (the class started ten minutes ago).

"So, what are you guys doing, after school?" I ask Auslly and Dez.

Ally rolls her eyes. "My dad messed up with the lessons' schedules, so I have to teach Megan guitar and Nelson piano at the same time."

"I can help you. You teach Megan, I teach Nelson." Austin offers.

"You'd really do that?" She asks him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugs.

"Thanks, Austin." She side-hugs him (the four of us are sitting in a circle on the floor, since there's no chairs). He hugs her back and smiles at her.

"No problem." He turns to Dez. "What about you, Dez?"

"Probably hanging out at Sonic Boom** (1)**." He shrugs. "Maybe I could practice the Har-aphone!"

"Har-aphone? What's that?" I ask him, chuckling.

"Uh... Hello?! Harmonica throught a sousaphone! What else?" He says in a 'duh' tone.

I roll my eyes. "Of course. What was I thinking?" I say sarcastically.

"I don't know. It's your brain, not mine." He tells me.

"Either ways, you're not going to play that ever again." Austin tells him strictly.

"What about you, Trish?" Ally asks me.

"I don't know. I'd go to Sonic Boom **(1)**, but if carrot-top is there and you two are busy, I think I'll pass."

"Come on, lessons are only half an hour! Plus, you won't be alone, Becca will be there. And probably Olivia too, since she's always there." Ally tells me.

I sigh. "Fine." I give in.

"Yay!" Ally smiles.

_At Sonic Boom_** (1)**

When I get in, I immediatly go over Becca and Olivia, with Dez following close behind.

"Oh, hey guys!" They greet us.

"Hey!" We greet back.

"Guys, I got an idea, earlier." I tell them.

"What is it?" Olivia asks me.

"Well, Mr. Dawson messed up with the schedules for Ally's lessons, so Austin have to teach Nelson piano while Ally's teaching Megan guitar." I start.

"Yeah..." Becca says, mentionning me to go on.

"Well, since Austin and Ally won't be able to hear the others' conversations, I figured we could get Nelson and Megan to confront them about their feelings!" I explain.

"Great idea! We'll do that." Becca says.

When Nelson and Megan get in, we tell them the plan, and they immediatly agree. Here we go. I hope this works.

Austin's P.O.V.

I'm teaching Nelson playing piano, while Ally's teaching Megan guitar, and Trish, Dez, Becca, and Dez are just chatting about whatever by the counter.

"... so this is a C chord, and this is a D chord. Got it?" I ask Nelson for what seems like the hundredth time. This kid just can't get it.

"Got it." He nods and starts playing. This time, he gets about half of what I teached him. Finally! It's not much, but it's finally a start!

I sigh and look over Ally and Megan. Ally's showing Megan how to play a song, I think, while Megan seems to ask her a question. I don't hear what they're saying, but it seems like it.

"Austin?" Nelson asks me.

"Huh?" I turn back to him.

"Do you like Ally?"

I scoff. "Of course not. Why?"

"Well, you look over at her every five minutes, you two are pretty close, and I see how you look at her everytime."

"Really? And how do I look at her?" I smirk, crossing my arms.

"Well... when you look at her, your eyes look like they're forming in the shape of a heart. You always smile at her lovingly, and everything." He shrugs.

I scoff awkwardly. "No I don't!" I protest.

"Whatever floats your boat, Austin." He tells me, turning back to the piano. I frown and go back to trying to teach him how to play.

Ally's P.O.V.

I look over to Austin to see him grimace at Nelson's piano performance. I giggle and turn back to a smirking Megan.

"What?" I ask her.

"You like him." She states.

"Who?"

"Austin."

"What? No, I don't!"

"Come on, Ally. I may just be ten, but I know love when I see it."

"Trust me, Megan. Austin and I are just friends."

"Sure you are." She rolls her eyes and turns back to her guitar. I sigh and continue teach her.

Olivia's P.O.V.

After Austin's done giving Nelson his lesson, we both go home. As soon as we take a step inside, he tells me he needs to talk to me and drags me up to my room. He lies on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and I sit on my computer chair.

"So, what's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says.

"Really? You dragged me up here for nothing? Well, I guess I'll just have to go back downstairs, then. I think Ems' calling me."

"Wait! Okay, I have a question."

"What is it?"

He sighs. "I feel like a girl." He tells me weakly.

"What?" I ask him, chuckling. What? My brother just told me he feels like a girl!

"It's just... This question is really weird... And I'm asking it to my fourteen years old sister."

"Come on, just tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you, or anything."

"Fine." He sighs again. "How do you know you're in love?"

Huh. I wasn't expecting that one. "Uh... Well... You can't stop thinking about her, you get butterflies just by thinking about her, hearing her name, seeing her, or talking to her, you'd like to spend every single second with her, you'd give her the moon if you could... You dream about her..." I shrug. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just asking." He shrugs, but I know he's hiding something. He seems really confused. "I have to go text Dez." He gets up. "See you later."

"Later...?" I tell him, confused by his sudden leaving.

Austin's P.O.V.

I sigh and lie on my bed, my phone above my head.

From: Austin

To: Dez

Text: What do u do when ur in love with ur best friend?

* * *

***Fangirl moment* Austin just realized his feelings! AHH!**

**What's going to happen, now? I honestly don't even know, myself.**

**(1) Don't own.**

**I don't really have anything to say, exept REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	11. Why is my best friend an idiot?

**Hey guys! I just reached 2000 views! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story (the usual, what).**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Last time on She's Shyness, He's Confidence**

Austin's P.O.V.

From: Austin

To: Dez

Text: What do u do when ur in love with ur best friend?

**Now**

Still in Austin's P.O.V.

I put my phone next to me and sigh, waiting for Dez to text me back. A few seconds later, my phone light up.

To: Austin

From: Dez

Text: Aww, I'm flattered, but I'm straight... Sorry, buddy :/

What the hell?!

To: Dez

From: Austin

Text: What?! Dez, I'm not talking about u!

To: Austin

From: Dez

Text: Oh... :O Good, cauz it was getting weird

To: Dez

From: Austin

Text: But seriously, what do I do? I can't tell her I like her! What if she doesn't like me back? It'll b super awkward!

To: Austin

From: Dez

Text: Wait, I'm confused... If it's not me... Then who is it?

To: Dez

From: Austin

Text: Ally, duh!

To: Austin

From: Dez

Text: YOU LIKE ALLY?! OMG I GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS!

To: Dez

From: Austin

Text: Dez, wait! Don't do that!

To: Austin

From: Dez

Text: Sorry, buddy. 2 late 4 that

Just as I finish reading the text, Olivia barges in.

"You like Ally?!" She shouts, jumping on my bed.

"Thanks Dez." I mumble. "Who did he send this text to?" I ask her.

She looks at her phone. "Umm... Trish, Ems, Megan, Nelson, me, and... Ugh, Dez!" She groans.

"What? And Nelson and Megan have phones?"

"Apparently. And... are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Who's the last person he sent it to? He doesn't hang out with anyone else except us, and-" My eyes grow wide as realization hit me like a ton of brick. "Oh no... Tell me it's not..."

She nods, looking at me with compassion in her eyes. "Yup... Sorry, Austin."

My phone light up from my bedside table. I pick it up and sigh. I bunch of text messages go in at the same time.

To: Austin

From: Trish

Text: Austin? Is it true? You're in love with Ally? That's so cool!

To: Austin

From: Nelson

Text: I knew it!

To: Austin

From: Megan

Text: Totes awesome! I'm a total Auslly shipper! :P Auslly 4ever!

Those are okay, I guess. But the last name flashing on my screen scares me to death.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: Austin? Is that true? You like me?

I sigh and groan, trowing my phone at the end of my bed. I can't believe Dez! He's such an idiot!

"Remind me why I'm friend with Dez, again?" I ask Olivia, who's now sitting next to me.

She giggles softly. "Because he gave you his pants."

"I can't believe he'd do something like this to me."

"He's Dez. What did you expect?"

"I guess you're right..."

Olivia's P.O.V.

Poor Austin. His best friend just learned he's crushing on her. What? I may be the biggest Auslly shipper in the world, but he's still my big brother!

His phone won't stop lighting up, so I pick it up to see a bunch of text messages and missed phone calls from Ally.

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: Austin, pick up your phone! Is what Dez said true or not?

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: Please, Austin. You need to pick up your phone! I've tried to call you five times, already!

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: Do something! Text me, call me, anything!

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: Austin, you're scaring me...

To: Austin

From: Ally

Text: That's it. I'm on my way. I'm coming over.

I sigh and turn to Austin.

"She's on her way over." I tell him.

"Great, just great. Just what I need. I can already tell you what kind of speech it'll be: 'Sorry, Austin. But I don't like you that way. We're better as friends.' Or no, worst: 'I think it's too awkward... Stay away from me.'" He says, using a high pitched voice. He gets up and starts pacing.

"Austin, you're panicking over nothing! Trust me, that girl likes you more than you can ever imagine." I assure him.

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin likes me. No, wait, Dez said he was in love with me. But that brings me back to the first question that came to my mind when I read Dez's text: Do I like him back?

I sigh and pick up my phone, figuring I can't do this on my own. I click on Trish's and Olivia's names, so that we do a three persons phone call.

"Hello?" Trish picks up.

"Hello?" Olivia picks up two seconds later.

"Hey, guys. It's Ally."

"Is this a three persons phone call?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I need your help." I tell them.

"Is it about Dez's text?" Trish asks me.

"Yeah. I'm walking to the Moons' house, right now. But I'm awfully confused." I sigh, fighting back a sob. I do that a lot when I'm confused. I don't know why.

"Ally, calm down!" Trish tells me gently, knowing my habit of freaking out easily.

"B-But... I can't help it! Do I like him back? What do I do?"

"Look, Ally." Olivia pipes up. "I'm standing out of Austin's room, right now. He's freaking out as much as you are! He's scared as hell, in there! I had to calm him down before he get a panick attack! He's still in his room, pacing and biting his nails. I'm sure he's getting to the blood anytime soon, now." She chuckles.

I don't know why, but knowing Austin is freaking out as much as I am calms me a bit.

"But... I still don't know what to do! I don't even know if I like him back! And I'm about five minutes from yours and Austin's house!" I tell Olivia.

"We can help you! Right, Liv?" Trish says.

"Yeah! Okay, how do you feel when you're around him?"

"Can you be more clear?" I ask her.

"Do you get butterflies, when you think about him, are around him, or are talking to him?" She clarifies.

"Umm... More like birds." I chuckle.

"Okay... Do you ever happen to dream about him?" Trish asks me.

"It happened once or twice..." More like every night...

"Is he the main thing on your mind?" Olivia asks me.

"Well, I think about a lot of thing often, like school, and work, but yeah, he's one of the main things on my mind." I just realized something. "Oh my god, it must be really weird for you, Olivia! I'm so sorry!"

She giggles. "It's fine. I'm a _total_ Auslly shipper."

"Auslly? What's that?"

"You don't know? It's yours and Austin's couple name!" She tells me.

"We have a couple name?"

"Yeah." They both say at the same time in a 'duh' tone.

"But seriously, by all your answers, I think Olivia and I state the same thing. Right, Liv?" Trish says.

"Yup."

"Well, what is it?"

"You're in love." They tell me in the same time.

"R-Really?"

"Yup."

"Well, I gotta go. Olivia, can you come open the door for me?"

"Just get in. Austin and I are the only one home. I'm waiting for you upstairs."

"Alright. Thanks, guys."

"No problem."

I hang up and open the front door. Seriously, this house is huge!

I find the stairs and go upstairs. Like she said, Olivia's waiting for me.

"Hey, this is his room. I'll be in mine, which is right next to his. Come see me after you're done with him. Hey, do you want to stay over? It's friday, so we don't have school tomorrow."

I shrug. "Sure. I just need to call my dad. Do you think your parents are okay with this?"

She rolls her eyes. "They don't care. They're never here, anyways."

"Where's Emma, anyways?"

"Sleeping at her friend's house." I nod. "Well, good luck. And keep it PG!" She winks and walks in her room.

I roll my eyes and knock on Austin's door. I hope this'll go well.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger for both this chapter and last chapter, I just love your reactions to them. And I also get more reviews when it happens.

Anyways, please review!

Until next time,

R5AAFan :)


	12. Feelings & Spying

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Who's this?" I hear Austin ask from his room.

"Ally. Can I come in?"

"No."

I sigh. I'm not angry, because I know he's just embarrassed. "Come on, Austin, open up!"

"No! Remind me why I'm stupid enough to trust Dez?"

"Because he's your best friend."

"An idiot."

"Idiot or not, he's your best friend, either way."

"Why are you even talking to me? Wouldn't you be angry, or something like that?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know, you're the one who should be angry, so you should be the one knowing why you're supposed to be angry."

What?

"Okay, that doesn't even make sense."

"I don't care. You should at least show an emotion. Angry, upset, happiness, whatever."

"Come on, Austin. Just open up."

I hear him sigh. "Fine." I hear footsteps and the door open, revealing an exhausted looking Austin. His hair is messy, so I can tell he ran his hand through it a lot, which I learned over the past three weeks that he does when he's nervous or stressed. He doesn't look at me in the eyes and goes lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I cautiously walk over his computer chair, drag it closer to his bed, and sit on it.

"A-Are you okay?" I ask him.

He scoffs. "Just fine! You know... My best friend just told my best friend I had a crush on her. No biggie." He tells me sarcastically.

"I'm your best friend?"

"Of course!"

I look over at his nails. Olivia was right. He bite them until there was blood coming out of it.

"Does it hurt?" I ask him.

"Huh?"

"Your nails."

He looks at them. "Huh. I didn't realize I bite them that much."

"Why were you so stressed?"

"Ally, you know exactly why I was stressed."

"Okay, maybe I do. But... What's so scary? It's just me. I don't even understand how you could like me. I'm just plain old Ally."

"Plain? You?" He scoffs. "Ally, you're everything but plain."

"Austin, come on! I stutter when I talk to strangers, I'm a dork, the only party I go to is the back to school party, I'm a bookworm, I'm ugly, short, I stink at sports-" He cuts me off.

"Who cares? The things you hate about yourself are the stuff I love about you!"

"Huh?"

"I don't care if you stutter infront of strangers. I have a way worst fear than that."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"I'm scared of umbrellas."

"What?"

"Umbrellas. I'm scared of umbrellas."

"Why?"

"I... Don't wanna talk about it." He shakes his head. "Anyways, I like your dorky personnality. That's what makes you you! And, you're not only a dork, but you're adorkable **(1)**." Awwww! "I don't care if you don't go to many parties! It just means you're headstrong. You're not a party type of girl. It's your choice." He shrugs. "Who cares if you're a bookworm? If you're enjoying yourself, then nobody should say anything about it. You're definitely not ugly. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I like how you're so short. You fit just right in my arms, and I like that. I don't care if you stink at sports! It's just not your thing!"

"You're such a sweetheart, did you know that?"

"I'm not done. I'm totally in love with your voice. It's so gentle, yet so powerfull. Just like you. I never heard any of the songs you wrote, but I'm sure they're awesome. I like how you're into music, just like me. I love how easily I can get lost into your eyes, I love your smile, and your smile... I love you." He closes his eyes and sighs.

I get up, walk over his bed, sit on it, and cautiously take his hand. I lie down next to him, also staring at the ceiling.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." I tell him. He looks at me, then back at the ceiling. He intertwines our fingers and I bite my lip to stop myself for breaking into a grin.

"You deserve it. You're awesome."

"Now that you told me what you like about me, it's my turn. I warn you, there's a long list."

"Go ahead." He chuckles. I giggle along with him.

"I like how you're so tall... At first, I honestly thought you could use it to hurt me." I see him frown from the corner of my eyes. "But then, I realized you could also use it to protect me. I like how you seem to care about everyone around you, either if they're populars, jocks, nerds, outcasts, or anything else. I like how your eye colour changes with your feelings."

"How did you noticed that?"

"I'm a really observing person. They get darker when you're angry or upset, and they turn a clearer shade when you're happy, or excited." I explain. "I like how you can be carefree and let go so easily. I like how you're so patient with Nelson when you teach him piano. I like how you talk to a stranger like you've known them for years. I like how caring you are. And you're such a sweetheart." I finish and lie my head on his shoulder.

"But do you like me back?"

I take a deep breath. Am I really going to do this? Yes, I am. "No." His face fall.

* * *

**A/N: I was seriously tempt to stop it here, but I could't do this to you, guys.**

**Sorry for the interruption!**

**Back on the story!**

* * *

"But I love you back, though." His face lights up again and he looks at me.

"Really?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're just the sweetest guy ever!" He grins he hugs me tightly. "Austin! Can't... Breathe!" I manage to choke out.

"Sorry." He pulls away, but keeps an arm around me.

"Aww!" Olivia says, getting in Austin's room.

"Liv? Were you spying on us?" Austin asks her.

"Yup. And so were they." She opens the door wider, revealing Dez, Trish, Becca, Megan, Nelson, and Trish is holding her iPhone, with Emma on facetime. Seriously?!

"Hey, guys." Trish says, as everyone else wave awkwardly.

"Have you ever heard the word 'privacy'?" Austin snaps a bit.

I gently place my hand on Austin's shoulder, as he's glaring at everyone.

"Austin, calm down! It's fine!" I tells him.

"But... They were spying on us!"

"It's not a reason to kill them!"

"Ugh, just kiss, already!" Trish tells us. We all look at her. "What? We all know they want to do that."

"Yeah! And we can help convince you to do it!" Dez says, gesturing to Nelson, Megan, and himself. "'Cause we're..." He begins.

"The love whisperers." They all whisper at the same time.** (A/N: Thanks to LoveShipper for the idea! :) Just a warning, I might also use it in later chapters.)**

"Guys, can you just-" Austin cuts me off. By kissing me. I hear the others cheering in the background, but I don't pay attention to it.

After a couple of seconds (or was it minutes?), we pull away.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do that since I realized my feelings for you." He tells me.

"It took you long enough." I tell him and peck his lips.

"So... Are you two Auslly, now?" Emma asks us.

I look at Austin. "If you want to."

"Well, in that case, Ally... I don't know your middle name... Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Her middle name is Marie!" Becca tells him.

"Right." He nods.

"I would be honored, Austin... I don't know your middle name... Moon!"

"It's Monica!" Emma tells me.

I laugh. "Monica?" Austin stays dead serious. "Wait, she's not joking?"

"Unfortunately." He tells me.

"Well, I gotta go." Emma tells us. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" Trish's phone screen goes black.

"I have to go, too. My mom's waiting for me in the car." Nelson says, walking away.

"Same here. Bye, guys! And don't forget: Auslly forever!" Megan says, walking away.

"I better get going, too. We're ordering chinese food, tonight. Bye, guys!" Trish says, before walking out.

"Well, I need to go feed my pinguin. Bye!" Dez follows Trish.

"And they were four." Austin says.

"Becca, wanna stay over? Ally's already plannning on staying here, so why not you, too?" Olivia asks her.

"Sure! I just need to call Lester."

"Lester? Who's that?" Olivia asks.

"My dad." I tell her. "I'll text him we're staying here." I tell them, getting out my phone. I text him and he quickly answers. Of course, the answer includes 'no funny business'. Like I'd do something like that (note the sarcasm). Austin chuckles as he reads my dad's reply over my shoulder. "You think that's funny?"

"Maybe." He shrugs. I slap his shoulder. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"It's funny." I shrug.

"I'll go order some pizza." Olivia says.

"I'll go with you." Becca tells her. She nods and the walk away. "Remember, no funny business!" Becca calls over her shoulder, and I hear Olivia laugh.

I guess I have to prepare myself for a night at the Moon's.

* * *

**Another chapter over! Thanks again for all the feedback, guys! I enjoy and read every single review I get. I'm honestly jumping up and down everytime I see I got a new review, or someone favorited or followed my story.**

**Please review!**

**(1) Ross said that to describe Laura on a livestream chat (I think that what you call those things). I was totally fangirling! It was so cute! Aww!**

**Random statement of the day: I saw a rainbow, the other day. The minute after, I looked back to it, and it was gone. About ten minutes later, I looked back again, and it has reappeared! What. The. Hell?!**

**Anyways, that was my random statement of the day.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	13. A night at the Moon's & Brooke's return

**Hey, guys! This is a really short chapter, but the next one will be longer, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

Becca's P.O.V.

Olivia takes the phone and orders some pizza, as I jump on the counter of the kitchen. When she's done, she turns to me.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asks me.

I shrug. "We could spy on them again, but I think Austin would want to kill us if he ever happens to find out about it." I tell her.

"Probably." She agrees. "We could watch a movie."

"Good idea."

"I'll ask those lovebirds if they want to watch it with us. Meanwhile, choose a movie. They're all in that pile, over there." She points to a pile of DVDs beside the TV.

"Alright." I jump off the counter and walk over the pile of DVDs, while she goes upstairs.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I knock on Austin's door. No answer. I knock again. I'm guessing they're kissing (obviously).

"Austin! Open the door!" I tell him.

I hear him groan. Yup, I just interrupt their kiss. My bad.

"What do you want?"

"Just open the door, and I'll tell you!" I hear him groan and the door opens. I'm talking to mom about getting his lock off.

"What?" I can tell he's trying not to snap. Ally's rubbing off on him.

"Becca and I are going to watch a movie, wanna join?"

He turns to Ally, then back to me. I can't see Ally, because the door isn't open wide enough. "What movie?"

"YOLO."** (1)**

He turns to Ally once more, before turning back to me. "Alright."

I nod and go back downstairs, just as the doorbell ring through the house. I open the door to see the deliver guy. I pay him, take the pizza, and close the door. I place the pizza on the table infront of the couch, just as Austin and Ally walk downstairs. I sit on a loveseat, Becca sits on the other, and Austin and Ally sit on the couch.

When the movie's over, Ally's asleep, her head on Austin's lap. Austin's playing with her hair.

"I should probably get her to bed." Austin says, standing up and taking Ally bridal style, carefully trying not to wake her up.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Austin's P.O.V.

I wake up with my arms around Ally's waist. She's awake and is watching me.

"Morning." I greet her.

"Good morning!" She greets back. Wow, she really is a morning person.

"Are you always this cheerfull, in the morning?"

"Pretty much." She shrugs and gets up, walking over my keyboard. "Do you write songs?"

"Not at all." I sit next to her on the bench.

"I'm sure you could if you tried."

"I've already tried, listen" I begin and start playing some notes. "I need a song, it can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song?"** (2) **I sing, finishing in almost a question.

"Hey, maybe this song is bad, but... The idea's good." She tells me.

"There's no idea in there. Just the fact that I need a song, and saying a bunch of times the word 'song'."

"Okay, forget about the word 'song'. The idea of needing a song is cool. We could actually use that in a real song." She tells me. She starts playing some chords.

I need a song

But the page seems too long

If I had somebody

To sing with me

Maybe I'd be less confused

And those lyrics could be used She sings.

"That's good! Hey, maybe it could be a part sing, part rap song!" I suggest.

"Like what?"

My phone keeps on ringing the same ringtone

Like in this song, I need to change my tone

So I'll put my phone on vibrate

Maybe I could finally concentrate I rap.

"Hmm... That's good... But I think the rapping part should be longer.

"What could with say in it?"

"Well... Since the person, singing the song says they need a song, it could be because... They have a concert to attend... Or an album to record! Oh!" She turns back to the keyboard.

The head of my record label wants a new song by tomorrow

Could it reach the radio?

If only I had some inspiration

Can I have some action?

If something was going on

Maybe I could have a song that I could work on

Yeah, I need a song She raps. I didn't know she could rap!

"What should the chorus be?" I ask her.

"Maybe we could take what I sung at first." She suggests.

(And I tell you)

I need a song

But the page seems too long

If I had somebody

To sing with me

Maybe I'd be less confused

And those lyrics could be used She sings.

"That's cool." I nod. Then, an idea hits me.

If only you were here

With me, baby

I'd have some inspiration

I'd have my perfect solution

Can you help me, baby

Even if you're far away

I know you're just a phone call away I sing.

"That's perfect!" She exclaims. I smile. Half an hour later, the song's done.

**Austin: Bold** _Ally: Italics _Both: Underline

I need a song

But the page seems too long

If I had somebody

To sing with me

Maybe I'd be less confused

And those lyrics could be used

_My phone keeps on ringing the same ringtone_

_Like in this song, I need to change my tone_

_So I'll put my phone on vibrate_

_Maybe I could finally concentrate_

**The head of my record label wants a new song by tomorrow**

**Could it reach the radio?**

**If only I had some inspiration**

**Can I have some action?**

**If something was going on**

**Maybe I could have a song that I could work on**

**Yeah, I need a song**

_(And I tell you)_

I need a song

But the page seems too long

If I had somebody

To sing with me

Maybe I'd be less confused

And those lyrics could be used

_If only you were here_

_With me, baby_

_I'd have some inspiration_

_I'd have my perfect solution_

_Can you help me, baby_

**Even if you're far away**

**I know you're just a phone call away**

_(But really, baby)_

I need a song

But the page seems too long

If I had somebody

To sing with me

Maybe I'd be less confused

And those lyrics could be used

**Can you help me with my new song?**

**Maybe you could join me**

**And sing along**

**Do you think it'd be played on the radio?**

_Maybe I just need to let you go_

**I need a song**

_(A song)_

**But the page seems too long**

**If I had somebody**

**To sing with me**

_(With me)_

**Maybe I'd be less confused**

**And those lyrics could be used**

_(Could be used)_

**Could be**

**Could be**

**C-C-Could be used**

**Could be used**

_I need a song_

_But the page seems too long_

**If I had somebody**

**To sing with me**

Maybe I'd be less confused

And those lyrics could be used** (3)**

Ally can really write songs about anything, huh?

"So, you can just write a song like that?" I ask her.

"Well, pretty much. The trick is to get in the person's feelings, a bit. Some people do it by writing stories, I do it by writing songs. When I was about twelve years old, I was writing a bunch of songs about love. Either heartbreak, or love itself. And I had never been in love, or experienced heartbreak. It's just easy for me to imagine being in someone else's mind." She explains. **(4)**

"That's cool. I wish I could do that." I tell her.

"You don't need it. You just need to notice the stuff around you. Sometimes, a simple thing can inspire a song. When I was seven, I wrote a song about a cloud."

"Really?"

"Yup. You just need to express your feeling on a piece of paper. It's easy. Just find your inspiration, and write about it. Or about someone you care about. It can be anything: A love song, a heartbreak song, a 'moving on' song, an anger song... It can be anything that inspires you. Sometimes, song lyrics are closer than you think."

* * *

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin's sick. Dez is on a family trip for the week. Trish and I are the only ones at school. Just like old times.

It's lunch, and I'm at my locker, putting my stuff away, while Trish is at the bathroom. When I turn around, Brooke is standing infront of me, glaring at me.

"W-What?" I ask her.

"Don't act like you don't know. I told you to stay away from Austin, and you didn't. I heard you have stage fright?" She smirks. "I'm setting a little battle. Friday night, there's an open mic on the beach. All the school is going. Come showing off your so called talent! It'll be you against me. The one receiving the most cheers will win. You better be there, or you'll regret it. Good luck!" She calls over her shoulder and leaves. I stay there in shock. What am I going to do?!

* * *

**Drama! Well, this story is almost done. One more chapter to go (I think, or maybe two... Depends on how the next chapter goes on, since I haven't wrote it, yet).**

**(1) I don't know if this is a real movie, but if it is, I don't own.**

**(2) I don't own this. From Rockers & Writers.**

**(3) I do own and did write this song. And it was inspired from Austin's song in Rockers & Writers.**

**(4) This is what I do to write love songs and heartbreak songs. It actually works!**

**Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	14. Stage Fright & Basketball Game

**Hey! This is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Ok, I have to perform on friday. It's wednesday. I didn't say anything to Austin, Trish, and Dez. I didn't want them to worry. I decided to play my song 'It'll be Alright'.

Right now, it's lunch. Austin, Trish, and Dez are talking about whatever.

"ALLY!" Trish snaps me out of my daydream.

"Huh?"

"We were calling your name for the past five minutes." Dez tells me.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been acting strange since monday. When I got out of the restroom, you were standing in the middle of the hallway, standing there with a shocked expression. Yesterday, you were stressed about every single thing. Today, you're spacing out every two minutes." Trish tells me. "There's _definitely_ something bothering you."

"Fine. Brooke threaten me, monday, when you were at the bathroom. She dared me to sing against her at the open mic on the beach, friday. If I don't do it, then it'll get worst for me."

"Why?" Dez asks me.

"'Cause she told me to stay away from Austin, and I didn't."

"What?!" Austin exclaims. "No, she can't do that! You can't do that!"

"Austin, I have to! If I don't, who knows what else she'll do!"

"Well, we'll all be there for you. Right, guys?" Trish asks them.

"Right." Dez says at the same time as Austin says "Weeelllllll..."

"Austin?" Trish glares at him.

"I have a game, friday! I bet that's why she decided to do it that time." He says.

"So, you prefer playing a stupid basketball game than support your _girlfriend?!_" Trish asks him, her tone raising at every word.

"Come on, Trish! You know that's not like that!" He tells her, his tone also raising.

"Guys!" I say. They ignore me. "Guys!" I snap. The stop arguing and turn to me. "It's fine. I understand why Austin can't come. The whole school is counting on him. He have to do the game. It's fine, I'll have yours and Dez's support." I tell Trish.

"What about your stage fright?" Trish asks me.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it."

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

The game just started. I look at my watch: 7:15. Ally's on in fifteen minutes. I can't believe I'm not there to support her. Almost no one from our school is here. Everybody's at the beach. Brooke told one to go see Ally's 'humiliation'. What a bitch.

* * *

7:25. If I run, I can do it in time to the beach. I sigh. I have to do this. Elliot, another player on the team, pass me the ball. I pass it back to him, and walk out of the basketball court and grab my stuff, before walking away.

"Moon! Get back here!" The coach shouts at me.

"I won't!" I shout back.

"Moon, if you don't get back on the game... you're out of the team!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting my girlfriend down!" I shout, before running. Running out of the school. All the way to the beach. I run backstage and stop, out of breath. I spot Trish and Dez, obviously trying to calm Ally down. I look at my watch: 7:28. She's on in two minutes.

"Guys, I can't do this! There's too many people!" Ally tells them, freaking out.

I gently place my hand on her shoulder. "Ally, you'll be fine. We're all here for you." I tell her.

She turns around and gasps. "Austin! What are you doing here?! I thought you had a game!"

"I ran out. Couldn't let you down."

She smiles and hugs me tightly. I gladly hug back. "Aren't you going to be punished for that?"

"I got kicked out of the team."

"What?! Austin!"

"I don't care! Trish was right. You're more important to me than all of that."

"Ally Dawson!" The announcer, well, announces. She freezes.

"Go kick their asses." I tell her. She nods and walks on stage with her head down. I don't like the look of this, to be honest.

"You think she'll be fine?" Dez asks us.

"Not a chance." Trish tells him. I just stay focused on Ally.

The music starts playing, but she freezes on the spot. I signal to the DJ to stop playing. She starts walking back to us, but she makes eye-contact with me. I signal her to take a deep breath and walk back on stage. She does as told.

Ally's P.O.V.

I see Brooke smirking from the other backstage entrance. The one facing where Austin, Trish, and Dez are. I take a deep breath and look at Austin once more. He nods at me and smiles. The music starts playing again. My eyes stay glued on Austin's. I start singing. I'm not letting Brooke win.

_Oh, oh_

_Hmm..._

_Yeah, oh yeah_

_White gloves_

_And fancy cars_

_I don't need that, no_

_A little bit of love_

_It's written in the stars_

_That it'll be alright (It'll be alright)_

_'Cause I know_

_I don't have to worry at all (At all)_

_'Cause you'll be there_

_Catching me if I fall_

I stop looking at Austin and look at the crowd. Hey,I didn't freeze! Yay!

_And if I have a bad day_

_And I don't have anything to say_

_If I need a song_

_But the page seems too long_

_You'll be my inspiration_

_My solution to all my complications_

_And everytime_

_You'll be my perfect rime_

_The harmony_

_To my melody_

_You'll be the voice I hear inside my head_

_That tells me to go straight ahead_

_My mental GPS_

_So that I don't need an SOS_

_You'll be the sign_

_To tell me it's alright_

_Oh_

_To tell me it's alright_

I start walking around the stage, making sure I don't embarrass myself.

_All the bright lights_

_And people's attention_

_I don't need that, no_

_Let's go flying high_

_The sun is shining so bright (So bright)_

_Come with me, baby_

_It'll be alright (Yeah, it'll be alright)_

_And if I have a bad day_

_And I don't have anything to say_

_If I need a song_

_But the page seems too long_

_You'll be my inspiration_

_My solution to all my complications_

_And everytime_

_You'll be my perfect rime_

_The harmony_

_To my melody_

_You'll be the voice I hear inside my head_

_That tells me to go straight ahead_

_My mental GPS_

_So that I don't need an SOS_

_You'll be the sign_

_To tell me it's alright_

_Oh_

_You'll tell me it's alright (It's alright)_

_You'll be my hero (Do you want to, baby?)_

_I'll be your superstar (If you want me to, baby)_

_Come with me, let's go_

_You'll make disappear all my scars_

_I don't have any doubts_

_We'll be alright (Be alright)_

_Yeah_

_We'll be alright_

_And I know for sure, baby_

_If I have a bad day_

_And I don't have anything to say_

_If I need a song_

_But the page seems too long_

_You'll be my inspiration_

_My solution to all my complications_

_And everytime_

_You'll be my perfect rime (Oh, oh)_

_The harmony_

_To my melody_

_You'll be the voice I hear inside my head_

_That tells me to go straight ahead_

_My mental GPS_

_So that I don't need an SOS_

_You'll be the sign_

_To tell me it's alright_

_And if I have a bad day_

_And I don't have anything to say_

_If I need a song_

_But the page seems too long_

_You'll be my inspiration_

_My solution to all my complications_

_And everytime_

_You'll be my perfect rime_

_The harmony_

_To my melody_

_You'll be the voice I hear inside my head_

_That tells me to go straight ahead_

_My mental GPS_

_So that I don't need a SOS_

_You'll be the sign_

_To tell me it's alright_

_Hmm... Yeah_

_And it'll be alright _**(1)**

The music stops and everyone freezes. I shift uncomfortably. Everyone's staring at me. Finally, Austin starts cheering, followed by Trish and Dez, then everyone. I grin and look back at a fuming Brooke. I fake a smile in her direction. She huffs and walks away. I smile and run to my three friends. We do a group hug and they cheer. Austin lifts my chin and kiss me. I gladly kiss back.

Right now, I know one thing: As long as I have Trish, Dez, and especially Austin, it'll be alright.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap, folks! This was officially the last chapter of She's Shyness, He's Confidence. I do consider doing a sequel, though. Review, and tell me if you want one! I won't do one if I don't get reviews!**

**(1) I did write this song. Please do not copy.**

**Check out my new story Bands Battle! It should be on the site by tonight!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
